My teacher My doom?
by Let It Go Frozen
Summary: Son Pan, jamás pensó caer ante el encanto de su profesor de cabellos lavanda, así como tampoco quiso ser el títere de ese perverso hombre que de a poco la convertirá en una persona sumisa y sin voluntad. TrunksXPan
1. Chapter 1

**My teacher... My doom?**

* * *

><p>Capítulo I. Colegio nuevo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>dio mi vida. Odio que cada año sea todo lo mismo… ¿Por qué mis papás no se resignan y ya? ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? Pues creo que no. Otra vez como todos los años me cambiaron de colegio ¡Por dios! Ya es la segunda vez que me cambian y ni siquiera estamos a mitad de año, además ¿En dónde quedan todos mis esfuerzos? Me la pase como dos o tres meses torturando a todos los profesores de mis antiguos colegios para que me expulsaran y así poder ser libre de toda esa mierda del estudio… ¡Pero como siempre la estúpida de mi madre no se dio por vencida, y otra vez me mandó a otro colegio más! ¿Para qué se molesta? Si estoy segura de que en menos de una semana quedaré nuevamente expulsada, además en un par de meses más cumplo 17 y para mí cumplir esa edad es como ser mayor de edad. Lo único que quiero es que el tiempo este de mi lado y que los mese se pasen volando para que al fin pueda irme a vivir con mi abuelo Satán, porque estoy segura de que estando con él podré llevar la vida que siempre quise: esa vida donde la palabra "estudio" no existe en mi vocabulario, para mi esa vida seria de ensueño, pero claro debo esperar solo un poco más, mientras tanto me encargare de hacerle la vida imposible a todos lo que me rodeen (incluyendo a mis papás)

Camino y camino por los pasillos de este estúpido colegio sin usar muchas ganas porque odio ser la alumna nueva, realmente lo odio pero tampoco tengo opción. Observó cómo los corredores están llenos de gente desconocida que no hace más que charlar entre sí, y como siempre no falta uno que otro idiota que me mira como si fuera una cosa rara ¡Qué ganas de romperle la cara a ese imbécil! De acuerdo debo admitir que esta vez estoy de muy mal humor pero no es mi culpa odiar los estudios, digo no soy la primera ni la última en odiarlos. En pocas palabras todo aquí es una gran porquería porque además de ser la chica nueva no conozco a nadie y eso solo puede significar que me aburriré toda la maldita mañana.

— ¡Hola, distraída!— ¡No puede ser! Esa voz… ¡No! No puede ser de la persona que estoy pensando. Al no dar crédito a lo que pensaba decidí girar mi cabeza y al hacerlo vi a quien pensé que jamás en mi vida volvería a ver. — ¡Bra! —Grite más que emocionada al ver a mi amiga de toda una vida ¡Por dios cuanto la había extrañado! Sin pensarlo ni dos veces corte toda distancia existente entre ambas y la abrace con toda mis fuerzas al no poder creer que realmente estuviera allí conmigo.

— ¡Te extrañe toda una vida! —Me dijo ella mientras el abrazo duraba y cuando al fin logre asimilar que era la realidad lo que estaba viviendo me separe de ella y la miré con una felicidad que difícilmente podía disimular. Bra era más que una gran amiga para mí, era como una hermana.

—Pero dime, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Yo te hacía en Estados Unidos. —Le confesé de inmediato y ella sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

—Es verdad que después de lo que pasó con tu tío mi padre quiso mandarme bien lejos para alejarme de él y todas esas tonterías, pero logre convencer a mi madre de que si me dejaba seguir viviendo aquí no volvería a ver a tu tío y después de un año de cumplir mi palabra me dejaron volver a estudiar, pero y tu ¿Qué te cuentas? Porque según lo que me dijo mi madre tu padre había decidido no mandarte más al colegio.

—Sí, pero como siempre mi madre arruinó todo y aquí estoy ¿No? —Le sonreí y ambas nos encaminamos hasta el salón de clases sin dejar de reírnos y de contarnos todo lo que habíamos hecho en todo el tiempo que habíamos dejado de vernos. Al llegar al curso me senté junto a Bra para que siguiéramos platicando, pero en cuanto ella sacó su libreta de comunicaciones y me mostró todas las asignaturas que teníamos por días me dio tremenda flojera ¡Como odio la secundaria! Si, en definitiva la detesto. Al pasear uno de mis dedos por cada uno de los renglones de su libreta de comunicaciones me di cuenta que en pocos minutos ya tendría un estúpido profesor delante de mí diciéndome cosas que me interesaban una mierda y al ser el muy idiota el primer profesor que tendría en la primera hora también sería mi primera víctima.

—Ya conozco esa sonrisita, pero déjame decirte que no llegaras muy lejos porque hasta ahora ninguno de los retrasados que ves aquí ha logrado quitarle la paciencia a Trunks. —Me advierte mi amiga de la nada, pero hace mal al subestimarme de esa manera porque todavía no ha nacido el profesor que pueda soportarme y no creo que ese tal Trunks sea la excepción.

—Ten por seguro que al finalizar la clase ese vejestorio va a querer salir huyendo de aquí y me voy a encargar personalmente de que así sea. —Estoy segura de que esta mañana será de lo más entretenida porque me voy a divertir de lo lindo a costa del imbécil de mi nuevo profesor.

—En ese caso ten cuidado de no caer… — ¿Qué dijo, Bra? ¿Qué tuviera cuidado de que...? Observe como guardaba su libreta de comunicaciones y sacaba uno de los cuadernos de su mochila, no deje de observarla y cuando estaba por preguntarle por qué me dijo lo de hace un momento, una voz de lo más masculina y seductora llegó a mis oídos logrando que me estremeciera.

—Buenos días, clase. —Esa voz tan varonil no era de ningún vejestorio como me suponía y en vez de girar la cabeza para saber quién era el dueño de esa voz me quedé inmóvil en mi pupitre ¡¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?! ¡¿Y por qué mierda me ponía así con solo oír aquel hombre?!

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: este es un fic que me propuse hacer porque he visto que hay como tres fics de esta misma pareja con esta misma trama (me refiero al romance entre profesor y alumna) y no pude evitar notar que ninguno de las historias antes mencionadas están finalizadas, lo que me parece una pena porque no hay muchos fic de TXP con universos alternos y entonces decidí publicar este fic para saber qué les parece y así poder continuarlo y sobre todo finalizarlo n.n<strong>

**Si les ha gustado el inicio de esta historia los invitó a dejarme un reviews =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My teacher my doom?**

* * *

><p>Capítulo II. Sin palabras.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>in palabras, así fue como me quedé en el momento en que vi a ese hombre ¡Y por dios que hombre! El que yo pensé que era un vejestorio de mierda resultó ser todo un galán de telenovela; tenía unos ojos azules que con solo verlos me sentía morir, y un rostro de príncipe de cuanto ¡Y ni hablar de su cuerpo! Simplemente no tenía palabras para describir aquel hombre que sobre todo se veía muy seguro de sí mismo ¡¿Y yo queriendo espantarlo?! ¡No! ¡No! Ya no quería hacer tal tontería si estaba hecho todo un bombón ¡Jamás pensé que existiera un hombre así! Era tan atractivo que hasta sin palabras me había dejado para describirlo. Me sentí tan estúpida al no poder dejar de verlo, que hasta las mejillas me ardían de lo jodidamente atractivo que me parecía, y mientras yo permanecía parada como toda una idiota los demás ya se habían sentado pero aun así no podía recuperar la capacidad para moverme y tampoco para quitar mi vista de él, entonces como era de esperarse él posó su mirada sobre "la única idiota que aún no tomaba asiento" ¡Qué tonta soy! Sentí mi respiración más agitada que nunca y mi corazón palpitando a mil, observe como él se acercaba a mí y al tenerlo frente a frente ¡Me volví a sonrojar! Como la idiota número uno de este mundo ¡Que estúpida! ¡Qué idiota! ¡Qué…todo! Ya no sabía ni cómo regañarme mentalmente para dejar de verme como una retrasada frente a él ¿Qué iba a pensar de mí? De seguro lo obvio, porque no era más que una tonta que sentía caliente con solo verlo ¡¿Cómo puede ser el capaz de ponerme así con solo verme?! ¡Esto jamás me había pasado con ningún otro!

—Puede tomar asiento. —Me dice él, con esa voz tan varonil, y en ese preciso instante clavo mis ojos negros en su abdomen y no puedo evitar notar lo bien marcados que tiene los bíceps y ni hablar de los brazos. Me siento tonta por no poder controlarme y estar prácticamente violándolo con la mirada ¿Pero qué mujer no se pondría así al verlo? Sin quitar mi cara de boba lo sigo examinando hasta donde me es posible y gracias a mi absurda actitud todos empiezan a mirarme y mi nuevo profesor no era la excepción en ese momento, cosa que me hace temblar al sentir su mirada sobre mi (aunque no sea de la manera que quisiera…) Suspiro llena de pena al querer comérmelo y él al empieza a examinarme con más detenimiento, supongo que se debe de haber dado cuenta que soy nueva o que al menos nunca antes había estado en esa escuela y era por eso que me miraba como me miraba (aunque por mí que me mire como quiera) Después de varios minutos al fin habla y nuevamente me siento morir ante cada palabra salida de su boca. —Usted debe ser Son Pan…—Se detiene un momento y prosigue después de sonreír levemente ¡Y tengo que admitir que hasta su sonrisa era malditamente sexy como todo él! Ante ese pensamiento me muerdo el labio interior por los nervios. —No parece tan brava como me habían advertido. Creo que después de todo hago bien en crear mi propia opinión sobre las personas y no dejarme llevar por lo que dicen los demás.

¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡Por dios no llevo ni dos horas en este lugar y ya le hablaron mal de mí! Por lo visto mi fama de ser la peor alumna que haya existido me persigue a donde quiera que vaya, y no sé por qué pero en esta ocasión me da vergüenza que él ya sepa la clase de persona que soy. Como sea tampoco voy a dejar que lo que piensen los demás me afecte, sé que no soy una alumna modelo ¿Y qué? Tampoco tengo porque serlo. — ¿Brava yo? —Le sonreí divertida. — ¿Le parezco alguien difícil de domar?

—No, definitivamente no. —Había algo en él que no terminaba por convencerme porque su forma de dirigirse a mí no era la misma que la de cualquier otro profesor y eso era debido a que siempre en mi primer día de clases uno de los tantos profesores que tenía siempre me decía (o me advertía mejor dicho) que si no me comportaba como debía me pondría sanciones o peor aún me expulsaría, claro que todas esas palabras se debían a mí mala y malísima reputación pero Trunks no parecía ser como ellos, todo lo contrario lo que provocaba que en vez de parecerme un viejo amargado de mierda, me pareciera alguien sumamente atractivo y hasta alguien muy agradable.

—Bueno, Son Pan, soy tu nuevo profesor de biología y espero que nos llevemos bien por lo que reste del año.

—También espero lo mismo. —Era tan irresistible que hasta estupideces me hacía decir ¿En qué cabeza cabe que yo, Son Pan, me lleve BIEN con un profesor? Hasta antes de conocerlo a Trunks creía ser la enemiga de cualquier docente pero por lo visto me costaba horrores mostrarme rebelde frente a él ¡Ja! ¿Quién diría que este día llegaría? Al parecer Trunks no solo tenía el poder de hacer milagros sino también tenía el poder de domarme sin mover un dedo ¿Y cómo no iba a estar mansita ante él si era lo más parecido a un príncipe de cuento?

Después de que logre apaciguar la gran calentura que ese hombre me hacía sentir, volví a ser yo y no el títere que ese hombre con solo mirarme había creado, ya siendo la misma de siempre me senté sin más demora y él se marchó hasta su escritorio, no sin antes dedicarme una leve sonrisa, y nuevamente me mordí el labio de los nervios que me hacían vibrar ¡Podría jurar que si él me volvía a sonreír de la manera tan sensual que lo hacía terminaría por mojar mis bragas sin siquiera tocarme! Dedo dejar de pensar en lo que no debo, al menos por unos cinco minutos. Y sin dejar de pensar una y mil locuras a la vez, no puedo hacer las cosas como quisiera y termino por tomar atención a cada una de sus palabras sin importar que tan aburridas sean ¡No cambia duda de que ese hombre hacía milagros! Aun no puedo creer que realmente este tomando atención a cada cosa que dice ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo con lo atractivo que era?—…como les decía la clase anterior, el cuerpo del ser humano está constituido por millones y millones de células. — ¿Y a quién mierda le importaba eso? ¡Oh claro, a mí me importaba desde hace cinco minutos! A veces es increíble lo mucho que una calentura cambiaba a una mujer.

—No puedo creer que cayeras tan rápido. —Me susurró Bra, y a penas alcance a oírla porque solo tenía ojos y oídos para él.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De Trunks, al menos pensé que su gran encanto en ti no haría efecto pero veo que me equivoque. —Lo sé, admito que ese hombre me derrotó antes de iniciar la guerra, lo sé pero no lo lamento y mientras más lo observo más me encanta ¡Cómo me gustaría estar entre sus brazos! Debería dejar de fantasear tanto pero no puedo, y menos después de recordar tras cada segundo su sonrisa ¡¿Trunks, qué diablos has hecho conmigo?! ¡¿Qué?! Y como nunca había pasado antes desde que tengo memoria, me quedé toda la clase calladita, sin moverme siquiera y solo oyéndolo y viendo como escribía en la pizarra, y juro que podría estar toda mi vida así; mirándolo hasta dejarme vencer por el sueño. Y el tiempo pasó y pasó y como resultado de mi estado de sumisión ante él termine aprendiendo cosas que antes me hubieran parecido de lo más aburridas.

—Bien por ahora eso es todo. Mañana hablaremos sobre las partes del cuerpo del ser humano.

—Y espero que para mañana también me devuelva a mi verdadera amiga. —Comenta Bra, con doble intención y todos voltean a mirarme mientras guardan sus cuadernos porque se acerca la hora de la campana, y al ver como Trunks clava su ojos en mí me siento morir de vergüenza ¡Maldita, Bra! ¡¿Por qué mierda tuvo que decir eso y ponerme en vergüenza delante de todos?! ¡Ahora si la detestaba!

—Su comentario está completamente fuera de lugar, señorita Brief.

— ¿Le parece? —Cuestiona la estúpida que decía ser mi amiga y ahora se atrevía avergonzarme delante de todos. —Porque pienso que estoy en lo cierto, profesor. —Toma su mochila y para mi sorpresa él no dice nada y la deja ir como si nada y los demás también comienza a ponerse de pie e irse y es ahí donde mi pena disminuye un poco y comienzo a guardar mis cosas para también irme y si es posible ya no volver después de lo que pasó.

Camino hasta la salida y antes de irme, me volteo para verlo una última vez. —No le haga coso, ella siempre dice tonterías. —Me sonreí ante mi tonto intento por justificar a Bra.

—Tranquila, pequeña no eres la primera en quedarse sin palabras al verme. — ¿Qu-é? ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Y él había dicho lo que yo acababa de oír? ¡No! Eso no era posible, tal vez había escuchado mal después de todo.

— ¿Qué? —Me anime a balbucear.

Sin perder su encantadora sonrisa, se marchó y al estar parada ahí como una idiota me sentí extraña al pensar que me había dejado con la palabra en la boca, pero al sentir como él se atrevía a tocarme el trasero me altere ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a faltarme el respecto de esa manera?! Y aunque pareciera difícil de creer quise alejarme de él pero su fuerte brazo alrededor de mi cintura me lo impedían. —Nos vemos mañana, Son. —Y sin que me pudiera zafar de él se dio el gusto de tocar mi trasero a su gusto para después irse y dejarme completamente confundida…. ¿Qué clase de hombre era él?

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ota de autora:

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este capítulo! =)

—**Reviews—**

KidaStone: descuida, mi historia no se quedará a medias como otras n.n

nena.25: no te preocupes tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos.

Menna Cham: qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic.


End file.
